


Bucky Barnes Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Imagines, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Marvel Headcanons, Smut, marvel headcanon, marvel imagine, marvel imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. NSFW A-Z

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Bucky is truly a sweetheart after sex, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close to his chest will checking to see if he left any bruises on you and if he sees bruises he will apologize while pressing a soft kiss against the bruise._

_Not to mention he is a little bit clingy. Not that you mind at all._

_Getting a warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning you up._

_He will also ask if you are alright, if he hurt you, if you need a drink or something to eat, he’ll also run you a bath, though you always persuade him to join you, which he does, giving you a massage in the bathtub which then leads to sex._

_He even gets you a fresh pair of undies and clothes or pj’s._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Bucky’s favourite body part of his has to be his thighs {thighs of betrayal}. He works hard on those thighs, his proud of them. You’re pretty sure he never skips leg day._

_When you compliment him on his thighs he can’t help but blush and feel proud of his thighs._

_When he sees you staring hungrily at his thighs he can’t help but feel proud of himself, smirking at you, as “you wanna ride my thighs don’t you doll?” he whispered seductively into your ear. Earning a moan from you while gasping out a “Yes. Please.” course Bucky would smirk even more at this._

_Bucky loves all of your body, but his favourite has to be your legs._

_He loves running his hands up/down your legs._

_Leaving kisses on your legs._

_He especially loves it when you wrap your legs around his waist/torso while you’s two are heavily making_ _out._

 _He loves it when you wrap your legs around him while you’s are having sex too and more importantly when he is_ _eating you out and you wrap your legs around the back of his neck, your thighs locking him in._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will usually cum inside of you, when he pulls out of you he loves to watch his cum drip out of you._

_He likes to cum in your mouth, seeing you swallow his cum makes him even hornier._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Not really much a secret but he loves it when you ride him or his thighs and take control, he is honestly putty in your hands when you ride him. Seeing you bounce up and down/sinking onto his dick your head thrown back, and your boobs bouncing as well with your moves. While he grips either your thighs or waist or hips to steady you or hands resting on his chest. It really is captivating when you ride him._

_He also loves it when you ride his thighs though that’s really not a secret…_

_This isn’t dirty but since there is a huge age difference/gap between the two of you, he kind of feels like you will leave him for someone who is in your age level or you will get bored of him and move on, one of the two._

_His biggest fear is you leaving him and starting a family with another man a normal civilian man. He doesn’t know how bad the serum has messed him up. He can see it in your eyes that you want kids and it breaks his heart that he might not be able to give them to you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_It’s no secret that Bucky was a ladies man back in the 40s, so he does have plenty of experience in having sex._

_But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t learned a few techniques in the Modern day._

_As for how many women he has slept with in the modern day it’s only been you._

_He’s still trying to learn how to get the hang of using his metal arm/fingers during sex._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Without a doubt Missionary; reasons being he loves missionary is because he wants to see your facial expressions while he is making love to you, Not to mention a lot of eye contact with each other as he thrusts into you. Also gets to see you squirm and tremble underneath him, not to mention it also gives him easy access to kiss you as well and hold you close to him while pressing some of his body weight against you._

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_The first time you’s two had sex he_ _has really serious and concerned, but as you’s two started having sex more often he loosened up and got goofy._

_He is only serious when he is fucking you out of jealousy or anger._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn’t even get regular haircuts for the hair on his head, so no he doesn’t groom down there, he doesn’t really care either…_ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) **

_Bucky is normally rough and needy in the moment, though sometimes his touches can be gentle other times not so much._

_He likes having you close to him as he thrusts into you._

_He also kisses you a lot whether it’s on your lips, cheeks, your neck, the crook of your neck or the back of your neck, or your shoulders._

_He will also hold your hand tightly as well._

_Bucky likes to whisper sweet and dirty things into your ear as well_ **.  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Bucky only masturbates when he is on missions or you are on missions._

_He likes to masturbate in the shower or on the bed._

_If it’s on the bed then he will lay back on the bed, using his hands he will slip them underneath the waistband of his jeans/or/sweats pulling them down until they were to his thighs, as well as his boxers, letting his aching member free._

_He quickly grabs a hold of his shaft his metal hand grabbing his balls as he slowly starts to jerk himself off, letting out low loud grunts and groans._

_He likes to take his time when he is masturbating._

_Picturing yours and his last sexual encounter or you naked in general._

_However, if it’s in the shower, he kind of likes to tease himself first before jerking himself off. When he does jerk himself off he uses his flesh hand to jerk himself off while resting his metal hand on the shower wall, Bucky groans, grunts and moans loudly in the shower, when he does cum he cums on the shower wall._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Bucky likes to be called daddy and sir. Also has a huge praise kink as well, as well as a biting/marking and hair pulling kink, he loves to pull/tug your hair and he loves it when you pull his hair or run your fingers through his hair. Light bondage. Voyeurism, he loves to watch you pleasure yourself._

_Bucky likes to roleplay a lot._

_Metal arm ink; It’s not really much his kink but it is yours, god you have a huge kink for his metal arm/fingers. Though he still worries about hurting you with his metal arm._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_On the bed, he prefers to have sex on the bed since you’s two share it. Against the wall, even bent over the dresser or any surface he can find._

_He definitely loves the shower, he loves pressing you against the wall as the water pours down on yours and his body._

_The pool, but the last time you’s two had sex in the pool, Tony caught you’s in the act, giving you’s two a long ass lecture about how he uses the pool and so on that really dulled the mood, Bucky was about to kill him but you quickly stopped him. Though that doesn’t stop you’s from having sex in the pool again_ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, you are his motivation, whether you are wearing lingerie or some of your skin is exposed, or you wear an all too revealing dress it gets him turned on, it gets him going._

_Dirty talk gets him turned on to._

_Also hearing your moans, more importantly, is when you moan his name, “James.”, “Bucky.” either one or daddy, whenever you call him daddy, especially when you do it seductively it turns him on._

_Bucky is competitive so whenever he wins it gets him going as well, especially if it’s against you._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Something violent, like choking and so on, he could never choke you or even think about choking you, no matter how much you beg him to choke you. He has nightmares just thinking about it. He doesn’t want to choke you to hard and kill you. He already has nightmares about the people he has killed when he was The Winter Soldier._ ****

_Also, he will never have sex with you when you are drunk._

_He doesn’t like public sex either, he is very possessive he doesn’t want anyone seeing you naked._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_50/50, Bucky is a giver and receiver._

_He loves giving you oral and eating you out, burying his face between your legs. When he uses his tongue and fingers at the same time it drives you over the edge._

_He could eat you out all day, he loves the taste of you._

_Bucky is talented at giving oral._

_Staring at you as he pins your hips to the bed, as you quiver against him._

_Your moans and gasps are like music to his ears._

_He loves it when you tug and pull on his hair._

_He loves it when you give him a blowjob the feeling of your warm and wet mouth wrapped around his cock, moving your head up and down, as your other hand cups his balls and massaging them._

_He loves it, even more, when you swirl your tongue around on the tip of his dick before wrapping your mouth around his shaft._

_Bucky can’t help but throw his head back, biting his lips as moans escape his mouth, his fingers raking through your hair and gripping it tightly._

_He loves cumming in your mouth._

_He feels guilty when you give him a blow job even though you insist you want to do it._

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_It’s 50/50, depends on his mood. Some days he is fast and rough other days he is slow and sensual._

_He is fast and rough when he is jealous and angry also when you’s two are having a quickie or a certain mission doesn’t go as he has planned then he will go fast and rough. Leaving marks on your neck and skin, while gripping your hips tightly leaving bruises there._

_Though there are days when he is slow and sensual, normally when you’s two nearly lost each other in a mission or just some sort of insecurity or emotion, or if it’s after a romantic date, sometimes he is just randomly slow and sensual._

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He prefers proper sex then a quickie, you, on the other hand, prefer both a quickie and proper sex, sex is sex. Though that doesn’t mean he hates them._

_Bucky likes to take his time pleasuring you, he likes to see you tremble underneath his touch, but if you want a quickie and haven’t got time for proper sex then he will happily have a quickie with you._

_The only times you’s two have quickies is when you’s are horny and need of a quick fix. That’s when you’s will find an abandon conference room or supply closet or an area that no one is in and have a quickie._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Depends on the risk, the only risks you’s two have had is being late for your briefings, meetings, and missions cause yous were too busy having sex._

_Bucky knows what he likes and he knows what you like._

_He doesn’t like switching things up or trying new things and if he does try new things then he would definitely not try anything that would hurt you._

_He likes to pleasure you, he believes sex should be about pleasuring not hurting. It hurts him to see you getting hurt on missions so experimenting is so out of the picture._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Bucky can go all night long even through early morning without getting tired sure he will sweat but he wouldn’t get tired, you, on the other hand, get exhausted about four to five rounds. That’s when he knows to stop.

_The first time you’s two had sex Bucky cum after about a few thrusts, since it’s been a long time since he had sex, he felt so embarrassed about it but you reassured him that it’s fine._

_Bucky got into the rhythm of lasting longer when you’s two had more sex._

_Bucky gets horny again after he finishes_ _another round of sex._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

 _Bucky doesn’t own any toys but you do, mostly a dildo, vibrator, and handcuffs_.

 _He’s not really keen on them either, he prefers to satisfy you using his fingers, mouth, tongue, and cock._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He knows he is a tease, though he tries to deny it and act all innocent or “I don’t know what you are talking about doll?” “What you are talking about doll?” the truth is Bucky is the biggest tease in the relationship._

_He loves to tease you, he loves to watch you writhe and quiver under his touch._

_His favourite place to tease you is in front of people. Especially in a meeting or briefing._

_He will place his hand on your thigh and move it up, then moving to your waistband slipping his hand into your panties, his fingers rubbing against your wet core, as you bit your lip trying to stop the moans that escaped your mouth, that makes Bucky smirk._

_He loves to smack your ass and whisper very explicit things in your ear while nibbling on it._

_And if you are away on missions or he is or you’s are away from each other he will send you dirty messages._

_Bucky loves to deny you of your orgasm too._

_Before he eats you out he leaves hickeys on your thighs and inner thighs, paying attention to them than the place you want him too._

_Just because he teases you doesn’t mean you don’t tease him, he gets teased just as much as he teases you._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He’s moans are quieter at first but they always seem to get louder._

_He tries to keep_ _it low but he can’t help but moan and groan a little too loudly._

_He loves it when you moan his name and moans in general it praises/ encourages him._

_He will always whisper dirty things into your ear or say it out loud._

_He loves to praise you, “You feel amazing doll.” “You look so damn beautiful.” And so on._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_It’s no surprise that the other Avengers and people have caught you and Bucky in the act. But when Shuri walked in on you’s two having sex it was the last thing she wanted to walk in on._

_Bucky put his hand against your mouth, muffling the moans you were making as he thrusted into you again, pressing you closer to his body as he bounced you up and down._

_“Sh doll, you have to be quite.” he whispered against your ear, making you let out a whimper, though his hand muffled the sound. You couldn’t help it you haven’t seen him in a while a long time, with you doing missions and him living in Wakanda, so when you visited him all the built up sexual frustration finally exploded. Plus it didn’t help that Bucky kept looking at you like he wanted to fuck you, licking his lips and eyeing your body up and down, basically eye fucking you._

_Bucky let his hand slip from your mouth, replacing it with his mouth inside._

_You felt your orgasm arise, Bucky let out a moan against your mouth, his hand grabbing the back of your head, deepening the kiss._

_“Y/n, I can’t believe you come here and didn’t come to me first…” Shuri spoke, entering the hut that Bucky has living in, not that you and Bucky heard her._

_Her happy expression dropped into a horrified one, she was about to something but instead let out a gasp._

_“Oh my god.” Shuri squeaked out, making you and Bucky pull away from each other horrified expressions on your faces, you quickly scrambled off of him._

_Bucky shielded you from her view hurryingly finding the blanket on the ground and handing it to you._

_Shuri quickly turned around and walked out._

_“I can never get that image out of my head.” She basically yelled, as you quickly put your clothes back on._

_“Well, that ruined the moment.” Bucky sighed, putting his clothes back on._

_“Shuri…wait…” you shouted after her, chasing after her, while Bucky let out a groan._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Bucky is pretty thick and big._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Bucky has a very high yearning, it’s pretty high_ _when he is around you, then he can’t help but be horny. You’s two have sex almost every day when you’s are around each other._ ****

_His sex drive is only high when he is around you._

_However, if he is on a mission then it’s not that high, he masturbates when he is on a mission and he is horny for your touch._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Bucky doesn’t fall asleep right away, in fact, he has a hard time falling asleep in general with nightmares and PTSD he prefers to watch you sleep for a while{in a non-creepy way of course}. Holding you close to his chest, as you rest your head on his chest. Massaging your back._

_The sound of your breathing and heartbeat lures him into sleep, it always seems to calm him._

_Bucky likes to confess his fears and feelings to you when you are passed out, playing with your hair while he talks._


	2. Birthday Headcanon

  * _Bucky making you breakfast, even though the toast is a bit burnt and the coffee is bitter, it’s the thought that counts._
  * _Bucky might not be the richest person but he does want to make your birthday memorable._
  * _Bucky taking you to all the places you’s two have been on dates._
  * _Bucky being super romantic._
  * _Having a candlelight dinner._
  * _Bucky constantly saying “Happy birthday all the time.”_
  * _Bucky’s birthday present being number shaped envelope surprise, with special notes in them._
  * _Passionate birthday sex._




	3. It's Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky are on vacation, you spot your childhood crush and bucky gets jealous
> 
> WARNINGS: Jealous Bucky, childhood crush, FLUFF, making out, like a lot of kissing. Bucky just wants to kiss you all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ this fic needs to be edited

You let out a content sigh as you placed your duffle bag onto the ground.

Looking at the beach in awe through the wide open bay window.

You felt arms wrap around your waist. Bucky rested his head in the crook of your neck.

"It's so beautiful." you spoke in awe.

"You're beautiful." Bucky replied as he kissed your cheek.

"Smooth." you chuckled, making Bucky chuckle against your cheek.

Turning around to face him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

You pressed your lips against his, Bucky pulled you closer towards him, slowly taking small steps towards the couch, until the back of your knees hit the couch.

Bucky pushed you onto the couch, pinning you underneath him. basically, dry humping you as he continued to make out with you heavily.

"Bucky." you moaned, as he grinded against you harder.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." you suggested, as you pulled your lips away from his, holding his face in your hands.

Bucky let out a grunt, as you pouted at him.

"Or we could make out." Bucky responded, staring at your lips, biting his lower lip.

"Or we could go for a walk on the beach, you know get some fresh air." you sighed.

"Making out sounds better." Bucky grumbled.

"Please James?" you pouted, making him let out a puff of air, in defeat. Those puppy dog eyes you gave him would be the death of him.

"You're going to be the death of me one day doll." Bucky sighed, as he got off you.

"I love you." you cooed, as he helped you up.

Instead of replying to you, Bucky pressed his lips against yours.

"Come on, before you throw me on the couch and have your way with me." you giggled, as pulled away from his lips, resting your forehead against his.

"Alright." Bucky sighed, grabbing a hold off your hand.

"Wait, need a towel to lay on." you spoke, letting go of his hand, to grab a towel.

you quickly grabbed a towel before coming back to him, smiling happily at him.

"Let's go." you spoke, grabbing a hold of Bucky's hand and dragging him out the door.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"You know, you don't have to wear a jumper all the time." you spoke, as you rested your head against his chest, as the two of you's walked along the beach.

"You might be okay with my metal arm, but that doesn't mean they aren't." Bucky sighed as he looked at a few people, walking past you's.

"Bucky-" you started to say but tripped on your own two feet.

Bucky caught you before you hit the ground, the both of you's staring into each other eyes. your breathing quickened as your eyes darted from his eyes towards his lips then back to his eyes.

"Thanks." you whispered, making Bucky smirk.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked, smirking at you.

"I-um, I don't know." you stuttered out, blushing when he let out a chuckle.

"Your cute when you blush." Bucky cooed, pressing his lips to yours.

"We should sit." you gasped out through the kiss, as Bucky bite your lip.

"Okay, doll." Bucky sighed as he pulled away.

You layed the towel out, sitting down on it, Bucky sat next to you.

"So I was thinking maybe tonight we could make love? since we're on vacation." Bucky asked, fiddling with sleeves of his jumper.

"Oh my god." you mumbled, completely oblivious to what Bucky just said, your attention was focused on someone that you use to know.

"Is that oh my god a yes?" Bucky asked, his head snapping up to look at you, his eyes darkening with lust. He quickly frowned when he noticed that your attention wasn't even on him but was set ahead towards a guy that was coming out of the water carrying a surfboard.

"It's Xavier." you gasped out.

"Who's Xavier?" Bucky asked, a scroll on his face, as he glared at this Xavier guy. If looks could kill Xavier would be dead.

"This boy I used to crush so hard on in primary school, but he moved away, damn he's got abs." you beamed, staring at his abs hungrily.

Bucky looked at you then at the guy you called Xavier, he looked back down at his metal hand, starting to feel insecure.

"He hasn't fought in the military." Bucky grumbled as he glared at Xavier again.

"His so dreamy." you sighed, making Bucky roll his eyes.

"I don't see it." Bucky grumbled, looking down at his lap.

He didn't realise you said something else, until you nudged him.

"We should go see him." you spoke, as you got up.

You turned around to see Bucky fiddling with his hands, a blank expression on his face.

"Bucky?" you asked, looking down at him, worrying clouding your eyes.

"You can, I'm going back to the beach house." Bucky grumbled as he got up, walking away from you.

You quickly got in front of Bucky, making him let out a huff.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" you asked, grabbing a hold of his hands, intertwining your fingers with his.

"Nothing." Bucky grumbled, looking at you with a blank expression.

"Normally nothing turns out to be something." you replied, making Bucky roll his eyes.

"Why don't go see Xavier, I'm sure his better than me." Bucky snapped, breaking his hands free from yours.

"What?" you asked, giving him a confused look.

"At least his not old and he hasn't killed people like I have. You're probably thinking about leaving me." Bucky growled, glaring at you.

"Wait, you think I want to be with him?" you asked, as you tried to hold his hands again, but he wouldn't let you.

"He seemed to get your attention didn't he? You were paying more attention to him then me." Bucky grumbled, as you shook your head.

"You're jealous." you stated, as Bucky glared at you.

"I'm not jealous." Bucky grumbled, making you let out a laugh.

"Denial is the first step to the truth." you stated, making Bucky give you a blank stare.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious, you're going to leave me for someone else." Bucky grumbled, as he walked around you.

"You know Bucky if I ever left you it would be because I died." you spoke, making Bucky stop walking, turning around to face you.

"Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily. I would never leave you for someone else, I love you too much to leave you, I love every single one of your flaws, no one can love me like you-" you started to say, but Bucky cut you off with his lips, pulling you closer to his body.

"-Or kiss me like you do." you mumbled against his lips....


	4. Cuddling Prompt #30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Bucky get captured by Hydra on a mission.

## 

It was all your fault that Bucky and you were in this predicament. If you didn’t get distracted and wandered off, then you and Bucky wouldn’t be stuck in a cell in a Hydra facility.

You knew it was all your fault. You feared what they would do to Bucky and yourself, well mostly you worried more about Bucky then yourself. You hoped they didn’t torture him or turn him back into the winter soldier.

An overwhelming sense of dread washed over you. Your heart thudded against your chest, while blood pounded in your ears, your hands started to shake, while your vision started to get blurry, your breathing getting shallow, by the second, until you were gasping for air, it felt like you were being choked. Your mouth felt dry, as your whole body felt numb. It felt like the whole world was closing in on you.

It was all your fault.

“It’s….all….my….fault…” you just barely gasped out, making Bucky stop picking the lock, his eyes widen in shock as he quickly rushed over to your shaking, shivering form. He wasted no time in sitting beside you, wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you onto his lap.

Bucky pressed a tender kiss against the top of your head, then pressed one against your forehead.

“Sh, babe, it’s not your fault, none of this is your fault, unfortunately, things like this happen, but you know what we’ll get out of here, I won’t let anyone here hurt you.” Bucky softly spoke, rubbing soothing circles on the back of your shoulder, as he hugged you tighter to his chest. You hardly heard what he said, you were to busy hyperventilating.

Bucky’s heart dropped to his stomach as he realised this. He frowned before speaking again.

”Y/n, I need you to breathe for me, can you do that.” he spoke, making you shake your head sideways.

“Just follow me, okay, breathe in.” he spoke, sucking in a breathe, you reluctantly, did the same.

“And out.” he spoke again after he let out the breath he was holding in. You copied his action.

“Good girl, and again, breathe in and then out.” Bucky encouraged, still rubbing your back, after about ten minutes of breathing in and out, your breathing pattern was back to normal. Though you still thought it was all your fault.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, pressing a soft kiss against your forehead.

You lifted your head up to look at him, tears still falling from your eyes, Bucky unwrapped his arms from around you to wipe the tears away. He then wrapped his arms around you again, pulling you tightly against his chest, as he waited for your response.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you can let me go now.” you lied. You felt drained.

“Nah, I think I’ll hold you for a little bit longer, make sure you really are okay.” He spoke, as you closed your eyes.

“None of this is your fault, baby.” he spoke, making your eyes reopen, as he pressed another soft kiss against the top of your head.

“It is Bucky, its all my fault, they could torture you or turn you back into the winter soldier, and it will all be on me.” you spoke, as tears started to full rapidly from your eyes.

Bucky let out a sigh, just as he was about to speak a feminine Hungarian voice interrupted him.

“How cute, I’d hate to break this little love feast up, but I need to have a little word with y/n.” she ordered, Bucky and you quickly looked up towards the cell doors, seeing a woman wearing all black attire, her hair was long and black, while her eyes were green, her eyes looked cold and distant. Two hydra agents stood behind her, while another one opened the cell doors.

She smirked at you as you continued to stare at her, making you gulp and tremble in terror, Bucky’s grip tightened on you, as he growled.

”No, stay away from her.” Bucky growled, when the three hydra agents stepped into the cell, the woman smirked, then let out a tsk sound. While the Hydra agents slowly made their way towards you, Bucky let out another growl, glaring at them.

”Oh, honey, I always get what I want.” she growled, as she stood in the doorway, watching as two Hydra agents pulled you off of Bucky, while the other one tased him in the neck with a taser gun, making Bucky’s grip loosened on you, he fell to the bed convulsing, while the two agents dragged you out of the cell and into the hallway, past the woman, a smug look on her face.

“Wipe her.” she commanded to the two agents that were dragging you away.

“Bucky.” you screamed, as you turned your head frantically to look back at him. You tried to escape but failed, they kept dragging you away from him.

Bucky struggled under the intense pain, he tried to get up but failed. The woman let out a chuckle, stepping into the cell.

“You’ll regret this.” Bucky grumbled, glaring at her, as the agent restrained him. She quickly walked towards him, giving him a glare. She gripped his chin tightly making sure he was looking at her, Bucky clenched his teeth and glared at her, honestly, he wouldn’t mind going winter soldier mode on her and murdering her.

“Oh, James, the only thing I regret is not putting a bullet in between your forehead, the moment I saw you, but I need you here, just in case my new little pet goes rogue.” she growled, letting go of his chin but not before pushing his head back roughly making him let out a low growl.

“Put him in cryo-freeze.” she demanded, looking at the agent who was holding Bucky, she then turned around before walking out of the cell.

Bucky let out a grunt, as he felt a needle going into his neck, then felt something being injected into him, he felt loopy and disoriented. His eyes fluttered shut, the last thing he could think of is that he had to save you, he had to get to you before they wiped you…..

**BONUS SCENE:**

The woman walked into the room with a smile on her face, it got even bigger when she saw you strapped to a chair, with large bright lights surrounded you and a circular looking machine was above your head.

“We’re ready to begin.” the scientist spoke, the woman didn’t even bother to look at him as she spoke, her gaze was fixated on you.

”Good, then lets began, turn it up to the highest voltage.” she ordered, smirking at you. The machines started to turn on making your breathing quicken, your eyes widening in fear, as you trembled.

“Who are you?” you gasped out, as the circular machine above you, come hovering down towards you making you clench your first, your heartbeat quickening.

“You can call me Madame Hydra.” she spoke, smirking at you, her smile quickly dropped into a scowl, as the machines started beeping rapidly.

“What’s happening?” she demanded, walking over to the scientist. He looked shocked, while she looked pissed off. He kept looking at your clenched first seeing them glow an amber colour. The glowing kept intensifying.

He tried to speak, but couldn’t even form any words. The machines started to shake violently. Making her look over towards you, she was about to take a step forward when the machines blew up, making glass shatter everywhere, all the people that were in the room ducked for cover, as the whole room shook, in fact, it shook the whole facility.

You quickly sat up, letting out a gasp, as you looked around the room in bewilderment, there was dust everywhere, glass on the ground and the machines were on fire. You let out a cough, bringing your hand to cover your mouth then pulling it away.

“Bucky.” you mumbled to yourself, you had to get out of here and find him.

Just as your feet touched the ground, you felt something zap you, making you faceplant to the ground, you felt electricity flow through your body. You then felt a needle plunge into the back of your neck, then felt something being injected into you. Whatever it was made you feel sleepy, your eyelids fluttered closed, as sleep took over your body.

Madame dropped the needle onto the ground full of dust and glass, then pulled out the two needles from the taser gun that were in the back of your neck, she looked around the room, grimacing at all the damage you have caused.

“Take her to the main base.” she ordered, as a Hydra agent walked into the room, the guy quickly nodded, picking you up, and walking out the room. Just as he reached the doorway he turned around to face her, which made her irritated.

“What part of taking her to the main base don’t you understand.” she growled, giving him an icy glare.

“What about the soldier…..James…?” he asked, making Madame roll her eyes.

“Kill him.” she ordered, giving him a death glare…..


	5. Ghost Of The Past | Psycho!Dean Ambrose x Reader x Mob!Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re a psychopath.”- “I prefer creative.” From Halloween prompts
> 
> Requested: Yes, from Wattpad {Technically it was for Dean, but I added Mob!Bucky, cause I can,.}
> 
> your past catches up to you.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> I do apologize if there are spelling mistakes I did spell check/ edit it like three times …hope I wrote the psychopath character right, from what I researched they are manipulative, good liars, don’t understand emotions, can’t form a relationship (if they are in one they won’t feel exactly the same), have to be in control, high sense of self-importance & charming.
> 
> e/c= eye colour

  
  


* * *

Dean smirked at the mid-century modern mansion through the iron gates.

A sense of relief washing over him, as he finally found you. It’s been nine long years of searching for you and he finally found you. You and he could be together again.

Dean quickly climbed the iron fence, he landed perfectly on the ground, then quietly ran up the steep hill, ducking and hiding so he wouldn’t get caught. Once he got to the house, he quickly pressed his back flush against the side of the wall, slowly moving along the wall until he reached a huge window.

Dean quickly peeked his head out to look through the window, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw a kitchen and dining room area. His eyes lit up when he saw you at the kitchen sink, which just happened to be situated in front of the window he was peeking in through. His heart quickened as he kept staring at you, while you fill the kettle up with water. His heart beating faster, as his whole face lit up with happiness, smiling at you, as he continued to stare at you through the window.

The smile on his face dropped into a frown as he saw a man with medium brown hair, that was slicked back with hair gel, carrying a baby in his arms. The man made his way over to you, the baby holding tightly onto the man’s shirt. The man stood beside you, kissing your cheek softly, making you smile. His hand rested on your lower back, while you turned to look at him, turning the tap off. You were about to say something when he pressed his lips against yours softly, making Dean clench his fists, glaring at the man, Dean’s lips pressed together firmly, his eyebrows lowered, his jaw clenched, he quickly looked away from the window, pressing his back against the wall again.

That should be him in there, instead of him, he had to get rid of him.

_She’s mine. How could she…_ he thought to himself, as anger built up inside of him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a voice speak.

“Morning babe.” You giggled.

“It is a good morning.” The male voice spoke, making Dean roll his eyes, and mimic him, then fake gag.

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard you giggling, he took a chance and poked his head out, looking through the kitchen splashback window, regretting it immediately. The guy you were with was kissing your neck, Dean’s anger got worse at the sight of this man kissing your neck, what hurt, even more, was that you were enjoying it.

Dean didn’t notice that the baby’s eyes wandered away from its parents to look out the window. Staring straight at Dean, the baby let out a noise, making Dean’s eyes widen when you and the man stopped the lovey-dovey act to turn yours and his attention towards the baby.

“What is it munchkin?” the man spoke, the baby just stuck their finger out in front of them, eyes still fixated on Dean.

Dean quickly hid behind the wall before they could even look to see what the baby was pointing at.

You and Bucky looked out the window, seeing nothing, you then looked at each other, concern clouded your eyes, while Bucky just shrugged.

“Don’t worry doll, it’s probably just a leaf, or a butterfly or a bird.” He spoke, his hand that was on your lower back started to run up and down softly, trying to comfort you, but it didn’t work, you were still anxious and paranoid.

“But… what if it is him or one of your enemies?” you gulped.

“Well, he is in prison, and those fuckers know if they come anywhere near you or her, they will regret it, relax babydoll.” He replied, your eyes widen at the swear word he just used in front of D/n.

Bucky leaned closer to you, pressing his lips against yours softly, before pulling away, leaning his forehead against yours, while D/n looked at her parents in awe, while blabbering something incoherently.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, babydoll.” He promised you were just about to respond to him when the sound of a message alert went off, making Bucky let out a huff, he pulled his forehead away from yours.

Bucky let out a curse, his hand slipping away from your back to grab his mobile from his pocket. D/n eyes lit up as she saw the mobile phone, trying to grab it but Bucky wouldn’t let her, which made her pout. Bucky frowned at the screen, then put his mobile back in his pocket. Then looked up at you with a frown on his face.

“Got to go to the club, Noah is hopeless at looking after it.” Bucky sighed running his fingers through his hair.

You frowned at him when he handed you D/n. the six-month-old let out a whine, trying to reach out to Bucky.

“Please don’t leave me.” You whimpered, still fearing that someone could be out there, either it was one of Bucky’s enemies or worse the person you spent nine years hiding from. You prayed it was neither one of them.

Bucky let out a sigh, cupping the side of your face with both of his hands, he rested his forehead against yours, his blue eyes looking into your e/c eyes.

“I promised you that I’d protect you, and I will don’t stress yourself out babydoll, okay, it’s not good for you. I’ll get Nat to check in on you, okay, I’ll try and be as quick as possible at the club so I can come back to you.” Bucky spoke.

“Okay…” you breathed out.

Bucky pulled his forehead away from yours, then pressed his lips against your forehead softly, making your eyes flutter closed, while you let out a sigh, Bucky pulled his lips away from your forehead, his eyes hovering down towards your lips, licking his lower lip, before biting it, his lips ghosting over yours, while his breath fanned over your lips, making you let out a gasp.

You let out a small moan as he pressed his lips against yours passionately, his thumbs caressing your jawline, as he continued to kiss you. D/n stared at you and Bucky curiously, letting out incoherent babbles.

Bucky pulled away from you after about four minutes, a smirk on his face, as he still caressed your jawline softly with his thumbs, staring at you cheekily. You tried to bring your breathing back to normal, whenever he kissed you it felt breathtaking. You brought your fingers up to your lips, lightly tracing them.

“I love you, doll.” He beamed, as one of his hands left the side of your face, his index finger tracing your lower lip softly, making your breath hitch.

“I love you too.” You breathed out, making Bucky smirk, his hand left the side of your face and his index finger left your lower lip, making you pout at him.

Bucky turned his attention towards D/n, placing his hand gently on her cheek as he beamed at her.

“And you little one be good for your mamma. I love you, you little munchkin.” He cooed, leaning towards her cheek and placing a soft kiss there. D/n let out a coo then a giggle, clapping her hands together in excitement, Bucky let out a chuckle as he pulled away, winking at her then at you, D/n tried to reach out towards him but failed, pouting as her lips, her body started to tremble, while her eyes started to fill with tears.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He spoke, turning around and walking towards the garage door that was near the kitchen and the dining room.

“Drive carefully.” You shouted, holding D/n closer to you as you soothed her.

“Don’t I always.” He responded as he opened the door, turning his head back to look at you, giving you a cheeky smile, as he took the car keys out of his pocket. You let out a chuckle before answering.

“Nah, you drive like a maniac.” You replied Bucky let out an offended scoff.

“Rude, I heard that.” Bucky answered.

“You were meant to.” You chuckled, as you smirked at him, while he shook his head, turning his head back around and walking towards his car, opening the door.

You let out a nervous sigh, as he shut the door to the drivers’ side, then started the engine.

You turned your head to the side to look at D/n. wiping the tears away from her eyes before they could fall and the ones that were on her cheeks.

“Guess it’s just you and me, babygirl.” You cooed at her, making D/n nuzzle her face into the crook of your neck, as she gripped the collar of your shirt tightly, blabbering something.

You pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, rocking her a bit as you walked over to the fridge, opening the fridge door and grabbing the already made bottle of milk, you then closed the fridge door with your shoulder, walking over towards the microwave, opening the door to it, then put the bottle of milk in, then closing it, then set it to 30 seconds.

D/n’s poked her head up at the sound of the microwave going.

“Now, your happy aren’t you.” You cooed, as her eyes stared intently at the bottle of milk, she let out a squeal, clapping her hands together, squirming in your arms. You let out a chuckle, looking at her in awe.

“Hello y/n.” a voice spoke, a voice you dreaded hearing. You felt like the whole world was closing in on you, your breathing quickened, as you slowly turned around making D/n frown. Your heart dropped as you saw the person you dreaded/feared of seeing again.

“Miss me?” he smirked, taking a step forward, which made you quickly grab a knife out of the knife block, holding it in front of you, while holding D/n tightly to your side, while she stared at Dean curiously.

Dean let out a chuckle holding his hands up in defence in front of him.

“Guessing that’s a no.” Dean chuckled, making you feel sick.

“Stay away from me, get away from us.” You growled through clenched teeth.

Dean let out a dark chuckle before he spoke.

“This is a cute set up you got going for you. The perfect husband, the perfect child, the perfect mansion, the perfect life, the white picket fence life.” Dean hissed, making you clutch the knife handle tighter while trembling in fear.

“Go to hell.” You shakily replied.

At this point, D/n noticed the change in your body language, her happily bubbly self-changed into worry and fear. Tears shimmered in her eyes, as she let out a small whimper than a sob.

You let out a coo to her, rubbing her back softly with your thumb, you kissed the top of her head softly, all the while looking at Dean, gripping the knife even tighter to the point your knuckles turned white. Tears started to fill your eyes, as he took a step closer towards you.

“Don’t be like that kitten.” Dean hummed, walking closer to you, a smirk on his face. You quickly took a step back, your back hitting the edge of the counter.

“I’m not your kitten, I never was, and I will never be.” You shakily responded, at this point, you were trembling, Dean had you trapped, the only thing that was in between you’s two was the knife you were holding tightly.

Dean’s smirk dropped into a thin line when you said that.

“It’s because of him isn’t it.” He growled, making you glare at him.

“Don’t come any closer Dean, if you know what’s good for you then you’ll leave otherwise I won’t hesitate in stabbing you.” You threatened, making Dean glare at you, he balled his fists up, making your heart pound faster, the only thought that was racing through your mind was you had to protect D/n.

Without waiting for his response, you quickly plunged the knife into his abdomen. Dean let out a gasp, looking down at the wound in shock, you quickly pushed him away, then ran as fast as you could over to the garage door, closing it roughly then locking it. D/n was full on bawling.

“It’s okay baby, everything is going to be fine.” You reassured her, pressing your lips against the top of her head as she continued to cry.

You quickly put D/n in the capsule car seat that was near the door, strapping her in. You leaned forward pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, while she reached her hands out towards you, begging you to hold her.

“We are going to be alright.” You reassured her, picking up the capsule car seat, just as your hand grabbed onto the car door handle, you heard banging on the garage door making you cringe. D/n cried louder, you opened the passenger side door, putting the capsule in the back seat and installing it, the banging on the door got more constant, to the point he was creating a dint in the door. Yelling your name and other things incoherently, you quickly finished installing the baby capsule in the car.

You leaned forward pressing a kiss against her forehead, before pulling away, looking into her teary scared eyes.

“It’s okay bub, I’m going to get us out of here, we are going to be okay.” You reassured her again, well mostly yourself. You stepped back shutting the door and opening the driver’s side door, just as you did the garage door closed in, wood flying everywhere, making you duck down, covering your face with your arms, letting out a tiny screech.

Through the wood spluttering everywhere you peeked your head up to see Dean walking in the garage with a determined look on his face. The knife in his abdomen was out, but there was a pool of blood soaking his shirt.

You quickly climbed into the car, opening the centre console, with a shaky hand your fingers wrapped around the 9mm handle, before you could even turn around and shot him, you felt his arms grab your sides and pull you out of the car. He then pinned you to the car, his eyes void of any emotion.

“Don’t think you can get away from me that easily, I’ve been searching for you for nine years and I finally found you, let’s just drop this and get out of here.” Dean insisted. Which made you mad, instead of shaking with fear you were shaking with anger.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, you manipulated me, you lied to me, you used me, you blamed me for things you did, you never took the blame for anything, you ruined my life, you made me feel like shit, I’m not going to let you ruin my new life.” You fumed, glaring at him…

“I did love you, so much, and I’m sorry I made you feel that way, but you weren’t the easiest person to be in a relationship with.” He spoke, after a long pause, making you glare intensify _._

You let out a scoff before answering. typical always blaming you for the way he treated you and acted.

“You wouldn’t know what love is, your incapable of love… you lack empathy, ** _You’re a psychopath.”_** You growled, bringing the 9mm up and pressing the barrel up to his temple. Your finger touching the trigger slightly, all you had to do was pull it back and he’d be dead.

Dean’s hands fell from your waist, he let out a dark chuckle before licking his bottom lip. Letting out a tsk sound before speaking.

**_“I prefer creative.”_** He responded, his voice devoid of emotions, his head tilting slightly to the side while smirking at you, ignoring what you just said, _figures you thought._

You continued to give him a death glare, while he stared at you, his eyes still void of emotion. D/n was at this point full on crying.

“You and I both know you won’t shot me, you couldn’t do it the last time, and you certainly won’t do it now, let’s just drop this and we can get out of here, talk it over, I’ll be a better boyfriend this time around, I swear.” Dean bargained.

_Lies, all lies, it’s all lies. Shot him. Your subconscious screamed at you._

“I won’t hesitate in putting a bullet in your skull.” You hissed, you tried to pull the trigger on the 9mm, but your finger wouldn’t move, your eyes widen, as Dean smirked, your mind wanted to do it, but your body wouldn’t comply.

“Seems like you are.” Dean smirked, just as his hand raised up to grab your wrist that was holding the 9mm, a deep voice spoke making his hand stop midway.

“No, but I won’t hesitate.” Bucky growled, his eyes burned with hatred, as he gave Dean a death glare, his nostrils flared as his lips were set into a thin line, his gun raised up in front of him pointing directly at Dean.

Dean turned his head to the voice that spoke, glaring at the man who stole you away from him, who took his place. Dean was about to say something, but Bucky pulled the trigger without hesitation, and without even batting an eyelash. You, on the other hand, jumped at the sound of the gun, some of Dean’s blood splattered on your face. As he got shot in the side of his head.

Dean fell onto the concrete floor in a heap, Bucky put his gun away coming over to you, as you stared at Dean’s body on the floor in shock. Grimacing at the blood that was surrounding his body. Bucky wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer to his chest, you nuzzled your head into his chest, breathing in his scent, as tears escaped your eyes, soon your whole body shook as you cried.

Bucky’s hand rubbed your back soothingly, whispering sweet things to soothe you.

“I promised you I’d protect you and D/n, and I will, always.” Bucky spoke softly, pressing a tender kiss on top of your head.

“He is gone now, he can’t hurt you.” He reassured you, you only nodded your head, Bucky let out a small sigh before pulling away, his hands cupping the side of your face, tilting your head up to look at him, your eyes were filled with tears and you were trembling, Bucky gave you a sad smile, before wiping away the tears that were falling with the pads of thumbs.

He leaned closer to you until his lips pressed against yours softly. His thumbs caressing your jawline, your eyes fluttered closed, as your body stopped trembling, your hands resting on his chest. When he pulled away from you, he rested his forehead against yours, his eyes still closed. Your eyes shot open as you remembered D/n was still in the car.

“D/n…she’s still in the car” you whimpered, Bucky’s eyes shot open, he nodded his head, letting go of you and rushing over to the passenger door, then opening it.

D/n looked up at Bucky with relief in her eyes.

“Hey there munchkin, you had a traumatic morning didn’t ya? But don’t worry daddy’s here.” He cooed, taking her out of the capsule car seat and holding her close to him. D/n nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, letting out a sigh, then a coo.

Bucky turned his attention towards you. Grabbing ahold of your hand with his free hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

“I’ll get Nat to dispose of his body, lets ran you a bath. Let’s get out of this room.” He spoke, he let go of your hand then wrapped his arm around you, pulling you towards his side. Placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“How did you know?” you asked, as you two walked out of the room, looking up at him, Bucky turned his attention towards you.

“Had a gut feeling, why don’t you go upstairs and undress for me, and I’ll come up and run you a bath and join you when I give D/n a bottle and put her to sleep.” Bucky ordered.

“Okay, but she’s going to keep us up at night if you put her to sleep now.” You responded.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at you.

“I’m pretty sure she’ll fall asleep after that traumatic experience.” Bucky replied, his thumb caressing your lower back.

“Okay…” you responded, making Bucky smile, just as you slipped out of his grasp, his hand wrapped around your wrist and spinning you around to face him. Just as you were about to protest his lips pressed against yours passionately, taking your breath away, your lips moving against each other’s slowly, Bucky pulled away after about ten seconds, the both of you’s breathing heavily.

“I love you, so much.” Bucky cooed, leaning his forehead against yours.

“I love you too.” You mumbled as he leaned down to kiss you again, this time giving you a quick peck on the lips.

Bucky let go of you, smiling at you, you gave him a small smile before turning around and walking to yours and his bedroom.

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he took out his phone, unlocking it and going into the messaging app, pressing the previous conversation he had with Natasha, and typing a new message telling her to dispose of a body, of course in code, he quickly pressed the send button, then locked his phone, putting it back in his pocket.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly before he turned his attention towards D/n who was looking at him sleepily. Rubbing her eyes with her hands.

“Let’s get you a bottle of milk, bub, then you can rest those beautiful blue eyes.” He spoke, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead….

_No one messes with his family and gets away with it. That bastard had it coming_ _…_


End file.
